The Quest Continues
The Quest Continues In Quest for Glory Vf fight with your bare hands, your weapons, or your wits—but remember, every fight will be different Quest for Glory V c N I - I c ti u I o www.sierra.com/qg5 Developer Yosemite Entertainment Format WIN95/MACC0 Rating Teen Price $49.95 Order # 70325 Phone 1.800.7577707 By Cindy Vanous HE BIGGEST BUZZWORD IN I computer gaming today is "replayability." Every game claims to have it. whether it's achieved through mission edi tors, random levels, death-match play, or downloadable add-ons. But one upcoming game offers replayability in an unusual format—by tailoring the plot to meet the individual gamer's style and method of play. This game is Dragon Fire, the latest installment in Sierra's long running Quest for Glory series. Its rare combination of action, adven ture, and rote-playing elements makes for an extremely versatile, highly repayable game. Dragon Fire's main objec tive is the same for all players: win the seven Rites of Rulership and claim the crown of Silmaria. But there is more than one way to skin a katta, and the methods by which ^ you can achieve your goal will ulti mately depend on which character you choose to play and what battle tactics you prefer. The single-player Quest In the single-player version of the game, you control the quintessen tial Hero, veteran of many past adventures. He's a member of one of three professions -sword-fight ing, spellcraft, or good-natured felony. The Fighter is the most straightforward of these Heroes. He can fight effectively willt uidUi callv any weapon, and nearly as well without one. His methods are simple where the Wizard might cast Calm to subdue a nasty foe, the Fighter would kill it. Where the Magnum Opus "Not only are the monsters new and nasty, but the artificial intelligence that controls them is smarter, wilier, and much more realistic/' Thief could use acro batic moves to avoid the blow of an enemy, the Fighter would simply block with his shield and. ..well, kill it. Fighters aren't particularly subtle. In addition to pursu ing the game's main goat, the Fighter can also enter the Challenge of Champions. The Wizard puts more emphasis on strength of will than he does on muscle. Considering his abundance of the former and lack of the latter, this is probably a good thing. Where the Fighter charges an LAST RESORT! Silmaria might seem an island paradise, but ancient evil and human greed quickly spoil the vacation. enemy with drawn sword and bloodthirsty glee, the Wizard is more inclined to stand back and cast damaging spells. Where the Thief might climb a troublesome wall, the Wizard would sim ply levitate over and land on the other side. The Thief, who is serenely unconcerned with such triv ial details as honor, plies his trade in the deepest shadows of Silmaria. Where a Fighter might win money by dispatching a wealthy monster, the Thief can gain a simi lar amount through safe-cracking. Where a Wizard might cast a Hide spell to evade the gaze of a dan gerous foe, the Thief could sneak up from behind and knock it uncon scious with his blackjack. Once he has joined the local Guild, a Thief can also participate in the ongoing contest to become Chief Thief of Silmaria. The multiplayer Quest In the multiplayer version of Dragon Fire, you may also choose to play Elsa or Magnum. These are specialized characters that rival the Hero in skill and experience. Elsa von Spielburg is the most versatile character; she has a convenient mix of Fighter and Thief skills and is also the only character who can use a bow. Elsa knows the Hero from long ago, when he rescued her from the curse of an ogress. However, don't expect much in the way of gratitude from her; she'll use every tactic at her command to beat the Hero at all seven rites and win the throne of Silmaria. She's tough, she's smart, she's stun ningly pretty, and she's determined to become king. Magnum Opus, thp othor non Hero character, is a gladiator of many obvious charms. Think of him as a beefed-up Fighter with certain intellectual limitations, and you'll have an excellent notion of his skills. He's brawny, battle-trained, healthy as an ox and just as brainy. In a fair fight, he could outlast a "Lori Cole defines a monster as that which attacks without asking questions/ and she's provided some of the most memorable monsters in the genre/' : C N a c z u : Elsa von Spielburg Fighter of similar experience, and deal a bit more damage in the process. He can skewer a foe with thrown spears, and take a lot of damage as well as give it out. just don't expect him to chew gum while he's doing it. Everybody wants to rule the world Whichever of these characters you pick, you'd better expect to fight a number of bad guys in your quest to rule the kingdom! Designer Lori Cole defines a mon ster as "that which attacks without asking questions," and in her career she's provided some of the most memorable monsters in the genre. Exotic enemies from past QFG games included the poisonous flying cobra, the desert-dwelling jackalmen, and the ghoulish necro* taur. In Dragon Fire, not only are the monsters new and nasty, but the artificial intelli gence that controls them is smarter, wilier, and much more realistic. "It's that level of realism we have added to the game," she explains, "the ability to move and maneuver, the freedom to use potions, to cast spells in combat in the actual room, that takes this beyond what we have ever been able to do before. You, as the player, will have a full range of control over HIDDEN PERIL: Silmana's shadowy recesses conceal the lairs of hungry beasts and wily thieves. offensive and defensive moves, and you can take advantage of a wide range of combative styles. You can fight with bare hands, fight with a variety of weapons, fight with spells, and even fight underwater. You will be outnum bered in many places. The trick is to play smarter, and to out-think your foes." No matter which character you choose, you'll need every trick in the book to finish this ultimate Quest for Glory, Who's Who in Silmaria Toro Elsa's closest friend and confidante. he has the brawn of a warrior, but the brain of a farm animal. Erasmus and Fenris A scatterbrained wizard and his pet rat. These two are more powerful than they seem. Dr. Pretorius A kind hearted scientist with an unfortunate secret. Wolfie Works like a dog selling pottery, but dreams of becoming an artist. Shakra A male Liontaur trying to make a living in his culture's oldest female profession--wizardry. The Famous Adventurer You graduated from his Correspondence School, but never expected to meet him.